Bonne fete maman !
by daddye91
Summary: harry avoue les sentiment qu'il a envers Mrs wesley lors de la fete des mère Review


**Bonne fête maman !**

Harry potter héros du monde ses sorcier car il était le garçon qui a survécu était en ballade au village soucier le pré haulard  avec ses meilleur amis hermione granger, et ron weasley tous trois appartenait a la maison griffondor. Pour détendre les élèves de 5ème année qui allaient  passer leur buses fin juin, les professeur avait organiser une sortie au village sorcier.

Hermione et Ron comme a leurs habitude se disputaient, se qui exaspérait harry qui leur dit :

- Bon une fois que vous aurez arrêt de vous disputez vous me prévenez moi en attendant je vais aller voir les boutique.

Les deux autre groffondor se regard ère interloqué comme s'il était fou 

- Mais Harry on se disputer pas ! dit ron

- Oui affirma hermione

Mais le dit Harry était déjà partit pour ne pas subir les assaut de ses amis. Arrivé dans la rue commerçante il vit un écriteau sur un mur a coté d'un boutique de vêtement où était écrit :

**_Bientôt le fete des mère _**

**_vous ne savez toujours pas quoi lui acheter ?_**

**_Alors venez vite découvrir nos tout nouveau bijoux !_**

**Boutique de joaillerie Arqua  **

Pourquoi pas se dit le survivant, il n'achèterait rien, pas pars que il n'avait pas d'argent, pas parsqu'il n'aimais pas ça mère. La seule raison était que sa mère avait été assassiné  il y a 14 ans. La seule personne qui se rapprochait le plus dans son cœur d'une mère était Mrs Weasley.

Arrivé devant la bijouterie il y vit plein de beau bijoux tel que des colliers, des bagues, des bracelets, des montres. Mais son regard fut attiré par un plus particulièrement . Lorsque il se rapprocha de plus prés pour le voir une voix l'interpella.

- Bonjour Monsieur  si vous voulez  voir un bijou de plus prés entrée je me ferez un plaisir de vous le montrer de plus prés !

- Merci Madame mais …………..

- Venez jeune homme vous ne serez pas obliger d'acheter dit-elle

- Dans ce cas je voudrais bien voir de plus prés ce bijou dit il en montrant du doigt le pendentif

-    Oh je vois que vous avez été attiré par le médaillon de Mika

- Suivez moi !

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin et alla jusqu'au dos de la vitrine ou l'employer pris dans ses mis le pendentif. Harry était encore plus subjuguer par la beauté de ce bijou. Il avait la forme d'une fleur un peu comme une rose mais tellement plus belle sa couleur rose pale âcre lui donnait un air de paradis et de sérénité.

      -  ce bijoux a une histoire bien particulière , voulez vous la connaître ?

- Je veux bien dit Harry

- Il y a100 ans de cela une femme ce baladait dans la foret, tandis quelle cueillait  des fleurs comme celle représenter sur le pendentif, elle entendit des cris d'un nourrissons avançant doucement elle vit un bébé enroulé dans une couverture par mis les fleur. Elle le pris dans ces bras et le berça pour calmer l'enfant. Puis regarda autour d'elle pour tenter d'apercevoir la mère de celui-ci mais en vains.

- Eh alors que c'est il passer ? demanda un Harry curieux de connaître le dénouements de cette histoire

- Eh bien la femme le ramena chez elle et l'éleva parmi ses enfant comme s'il était le sien. Lorsqu'il faut en age de comprendre elle lui raconta comment elle l'avait trouvé tout en lui disant combien elle l'aimait. Pour dire a sa mère a quelle point il lui était reconnaissant de s'être occupé de lui il lui offrait toujours une de ces fleurs et lorsqu'il s'en alla pour poudelard il lui fit la promesse de devenir un grand sorcier pour que plus jamais elle n'ait de problème d'argent et qu'elle soit fier de lui.

- Et……………………………….

- Et il réussie, il devint un bon et grand sorcier lorsqu'il quitta poudelar en ayant obtenue les meilleurs résultats au aspic il devint orfèvre et il créa un boutique de bijouterie il gagna beaucoup d'argent et mis a l'abris du besoin sa mère. Un jour de la fête des mères il lui fabriqua ce bijou en gage de l'amour qui lui portait.

- Quelle belle histoire !!!

- Oui depuis ce jour cette fleur représente l'amour d'un fils  pour sa mère.

Pendant qu'il regardait le bijoux avec encore plus de respect, il pensa Mrs Weasley  qui était pour lui comme une mère et il savait qu'elle l'aimait comme un fils car dans une dispute entre elle et Sirius elle avait dit haut et fort quelle le considearit comme son fils.

Lui il avait été touché mais n'avait pas osé dire un mots ? Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il la consirait comme sa mère. Mais il n'osait pas !

Mais attend Harry c'est la fête des mère et voilà un bijou qui veut tout dire ta cas lui offrir pendant c'est le moment idéal pour lui déclarer ces sentiment.

- Ohé jeune homme !!!!!

- Oh excuser moi j'étais dans mes pensée ! Dites moi combien coûtes ce bijoux ?

- 25 pièces d'or

-  Oh non se lamenta Harry je n'ai 20 pièce d'or .Il avait économiser cette somme pour acheter une paire de lunette pour le quiddich.

- Eh bien j'ai un compromis a te faire tu me donne tes 20 pièces d'or et tu m'aides a ranger l'arrières de ma boutique et je te le donnes.

- Ok dit le griffndor

Ils se mirent à ranger la réserve qui était vraiment en désordre une fois que tout avait repris sa place il prirent un verre de citrouille frais. Quand d Harry regarda la pendule accroché au mur il vit que ça faisait 5 h qu'il était ici.

- Oh bon sang j'avais pas vu l'heure passer mes amis doivent être mort d'inquiétude !

- Dans ce cas je te donne le bijou et tu peux partir.

- Je vous remercie Madame

- De rien

Salle commune des griffondors 

- Harry mais ou était tu ? Ont ta chercher partout ont se faisait du souci dit une Hermione folle de rage .

- J'avais une affaire a régler dit Harry en rougissant

- Quel genre d'affaire demanda ron ?

- Peu importe répondit un Harry rouge comme une écrevisse

Harry ne voulait surtout pas que son meilleur ami ne sache qu'il allait offrir un pendentif a sa mère. Il avait peur de la réaction de ron .

--- -------------------------------------------------------------

**Deux jour plus tard **

Dans deux jours la fête des mère allait être célébré, ron se demandait a longueur de journée  ce qu'il allait offrir de plus une annonce de Dumbeuldore avait été faite au dernier dîner :

_« J'ai décidé de faire un bal en l'honneur des mère, le jour de la fête des mère en ce moment même elles ont toutes reçue leur carton d'invitation. »_

****

Harry ne savait toujours pas comment offrir le cadeau Mrs Weasley par carte ou dans un face a face.

Il était assis depuis une heure a son bureau réfléchissant a la meilleur solution a adopté tout en contemplant le pendentif. Il ne vit pas ron arriver derrière lui , c'est seulement lorsque celui-ci attrapa le pendentif qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas seul .

- Wouah c'est un pendentif de Mika.

- Oui répondit Harry qui sentit ses joue s'empourprer

- Tu va l'offrir a qui ?

- ………………………….

- Oh tu veux l'offrir a ma mère ?

- Eh bien si ça ne te dérange pas sinon je ne le ferais pas je comprendrais si tu refusais après tout c'est ta mère.

- Non bien sur que non ça ne me dérange pas je sais que tu aime bien ma mère et vis versa . Je suis sur que ça lui fera plaisir.

- Salut les gars vous faites quoi ? Demanda fred

- On complote ? Compléta son jumeau

- Non dit harry un peu plus fort qu'il n'aurait du

- Ha ha !!! dirent les jumeaux

- Harry veut offrir un pendentif de Mika pour le fête des mères a maman

- Ron cria Harry

- C'est vrai Harry dit George

- Eu…….

- N'est pas honte Harry ont t'en voudra pas ! dit Fred

- Oui c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas comment lui offrir !

- Ta cas le faire pendant le bal, elle sera la affirma ron

- Je ne sais pas si j'oserais lui dire ne face

- On s'arrangera pour te laisser seul à seul avec elle dit Fred en faisant un clin d'œil complice .

- Oui mais je sens que vais avoir le traque d'ici la

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gare du préhalard

Tous les élèves était réunis pour accueillir leur mères qui venait par le train, tous existé par leur venue.

Tous sauf un, Harry qui lui avait été convaincue par les frère weasley de venir accueil leur mère.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta a quai les mère descendirent certaines étaient ébloui par le spectacle du château  car elles n'étaient pas du monde magique.

D'un seul coup ginny cria maman !!!!!!!!!!

- Oh mes chérie !!

Elles les prient tous dans ses bras et les embrassa .

Bonne fête maman dirent ginny, Fred George   et ron .

Merci mes enfant dit elle souriante elle jeta un regard rapide a Harry sans que celui ci ne la voit. En effet ce dernier n'avait rien dit secrètement elle espèrent qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

Aller les calèche nous attendent dit George

Notre petit groupe s'en alla tranquillement vers le château .

--------------------------------------------------- 

Salle de Bal  

La fête battait son plein depuis environs un dizaine de minutes toutes les personnes présentes était habillé sur le 31 . Il avait été convenue que au signal que dumbeuldore les cadeaux.

Harry pendant ce temps la tournait en rond dans la salle commune il avait peur de la réaction de Mrs weasley  et si elle le rejetait et si son cadeaux ne lui plaisait pas et si il ne trouvait pas les mots pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent..

- Harry ça va ?

- Mrs weasley que faites vous la ?

- Je te chercher, la fête est magnifique tu ne veux pas venir ?

- Si je vais venir ! Je finissais de me préparer

- Tu est très beau mon chérie

- Merci venant de vous ça me fait plaisir

- Bon ont y vas ?!

- Non attendez !

- Oui qui a t il Harry ?

- Euh bas voilà…………

_ Se pourrait il_ _?_

- Voila j'ai quelque chose a vous dire mais vous devais me jurer de ne pas m'interrompre !

- C'est promis Harry vas y parle.

- D'abord je vous demande de vous asseoir a cote de moi !

Ils s'assirent sur le lit

-  Bah voilà voulais vous remercier de ce que vous faites pour moi je parle des gâteau, des pulls que vous m'envoyer à  noël. La première fois que j'ai reçu votre cadeau j'ai été surpris parque c'était  la première fois que je recevais un cadeau depuis ma naissance et que je ne vous connaissais même pas . Vous m'avez accueilli chez vous les bras ouvert me faisant goûter a la vie de famille que je n'ai pas eu. Mais aussi et surtout le réconfort et le soutien que vous m'avez apporter. Surtout le moment ou vos m'avez dans vos bras pour me réconfoter ma beaucoup toucher

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux il sentait qu'a tout moment il pouvait se mettre a pleurer.

Quand Mrs weasley elle pleurait déjà a chaude larme mais Harry pris dans son discours ne s'en apercevait pas.

-   Et un dernier point même si vous beaucoup trop protecteur jet que vous m'appeler tout le temps mon chéris comme à un enfant, j'adore ça..

Voila  je n'ai plus rien a vous dire , vous pouvez parler. A part je vous aime te bonne fête maman même si vous ne l'été pas vraiment pour dans mon cœur vous étés ma mère

- Moi aussi je t'aime et même si je ne t'ai pas mis au monde pour moi tu es mon fils Harry

Il était dans les bras l'un de l'autre en train de pleurer pour se prouver leur amour. Au bout de quelque minute ils arrêtèrent de pleurer 

- Bon ont y vas a cette fête ?

- Oui ont peut y a aller

Au moment où ils allaient quitter la chambre de Harry il se rappela du cadeau laisser sur son bureau.

- Oh attender j'ai oublié quelque chose !

- c'est quoi ?

- Tenez ouvrer le c'est un cadeau pour vous bonne fête maman dit il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue

- C'est gentil , tu n'aurait pas du !

Elle ouvrit le cadeau et lorsque elle ouvrit la boite qui contenait le pendentif elel pousa un cri de surprise

- Oh mon dieu Harry c'est le pendentif de Mika , ça me touche beaucoup surtout connaissant son histoire.

- merci

Elle le prit dans ses bras une fois de plus et et lui fit un baiser qui dura plusieurs seconde .

- Tu me l'attache s'il te plait

- oui bien sur !

- ………

- ça y est !

- il vous va bien  ce collier

Alors maman ont a un nouveau petit frère dirent les jumeaux

Fin 


End file.
